


Mishap!

by astrayan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Actually Dick Pic Gone Right?, Cute, Dick Pic Gone Wrong, Don't ask me about Annabeth please, M/M, Random - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, mishap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrayan/pseuds/astrayan
Summary: "There's more where that came from," I typed, focusing on the words (having dyslexia in a modern world is extremely challenging, for sure), and sending the message. It was only when I relaxed to wait for the response that I finally focused on the recipient's name and I jumped up, reaching for the blankets and effectively falling out of bed.Did I really send a photo of my --- to Nico di Angelo?!





	Mishap!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, but I hope you enjoy! It's just shameless Percico smut ^u^

The trees rustled in the night breeze. I could hear the buzz of cicadas in the night air and even without looking out the window I could tell it was a bright and starry night. The moonlight would be illuminating the stalls, the climbing wall and the magnificent big house. It was two o'clock in the morning and very warm, and as usual, I could not sleep.

It may be this "son of the ocean" thing or whatever, but I get much hotter than most people on nights like these, so I could not sleep at all. The air was so hot and heavy that even the faint breeze did little more than stir the heat, which made me only more uncomfortable. My mind refused to turn off and while I could always try to go out and hang out by the beach; it seemed like too much of a risk to get caught by the camp security harpies.

Sighing, I turned over and checked the cell phone Annabeth had specially modified for me. After messing around with Daedalus' laptop, she had found some cool, magical engineering projects that I'll never understand, and managed to fix some cell phones for our entire group to use. Usually any type of electronic gadget pretty much exploded in my presence, but this cell phone I could use without even worrying about losing a limb due to a weird magic-fueled explosion. 

I tried to play some games installed on the device, but I got bored quickly. It was just too hot and very uncomfortable. I kicked off the blankets to the edge of the bed and fanned myself with my hand. It was so damn hot.

One glance down made me realize that no, it wasn’t just the weather’s fault that I was so hot. Without my notice, my cock was now erect, pressed uncomfortably against the fabric of my underwear. I rolled my eyes and was about to lower my underwear to take care of the problem with my own hands, when I looked at the phone and got an idea. I could send a surprise for Annabeth, could I not?

Laughing at my own idea, I sat on the bed and carefully removed my underwear, leaving my member exposed in all its glory. Holding it with one hand, shaking slightly at the contact, and pointing the cell phone camera to it, I selected her number out of my contacts and took the picture. I laid back again, brushing my fingers lightly against my cock as I waited for an answer.

Soon my cell phone rung. Just a message, and I could picture her giggling to herself and turning red as she answered my message. "Good." She wrote.

"There's more where that came from," I typed, focusing on the words (having dyslexia in a modern world is extremely challenging, for sure), and sending the message. It was only when I relaxed to wait for the response that I finally focused on the recipient's name and I jumped up, reaching for the blankets and effectively falling out of bed.

Did I really send a photo of my cock to Nico di Angelo?!  
Swallowing, I picked up my cell phone to say something, anything, to apologize for my behavior or whatever, but he had already answered. Two words.

"I'm coming".

I must have sat on the floor like an idiot for a good five minutes, processing that information. I wanted a hole to open on the floor so I would fall into it forever, me and my stupid cock and my stupid dyslexic brain that got the incredible feat of confusing "Annabeth" with "di Angelo".

Of course it was then, after having spent an eternity sitting on the floor all tucked in the covers, that I heard a low chuckle and my head turned like lightning towards the sound. Nico was at the window, his elbows resting on the frame, looking at me with an expression of pure amusement.

I could feel my face turning red, so I threw myself dramatically under the covers as he entered the cottage and closed the window. “Hey, Jackson.” I felt a few light pulls on the blanket on top of me, but I would not leave without fighting.

“Get out. Please.” I groaned.

“Oh, come on. It was you who came after me, not the other way around.” I could hear the barely disguised laughter in his voice, and that made me even more ashamed. And when I'm ashamed, I do stupid things. At least that's what I tried to convince myself when I took the cover off of my head and saw Nico kneeling on the floor in front of me, his shoulders shaking with the effort not to laugh.

“That photo was not for you!” I protested, and the amusement seemed to fade from his face. He seemed genuinely confused now.

“What? But ... You sent it at my number..." He frowned, and I felt myself turning even redder. My heart skipped, as if trying to do acrobatics inside my chest, and that was the part that confused me most. Why was my body reacting so much to his presence? In response, I felt my cock get even harder, as if my current problems were not enough. "I even brought ..." His voice got quieter, and I could see him biting his lip.

The sight of this simple gesture, of that little bite on the lip, made me shudder all over, and I imagined myself pushing off the covers, covering his mouth with mine and - wait, hold on. Calm down. Focus. "What did you bring?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head, turning red. "Well, I thought … Well, considering your intentions ..." His voice died, and he opened his hand to reveal a vial of lubricant. Oh.

“Right...” I nodded, avoiding looking into his eyes, which of course was a mistake, because I focused on things that distracted me more. Like the tight black undershirt that emphasized the muscles of his torso, or the tight skinny pants that made it clear that he was in the same situation as me. Well, I've never been one to refuse a helping hand, right? “Well, if you want... We can... Do this.”

He looked at me, his black eyes now attentive to my face. “Are you sure? I mean, I'll understand if this is not what you want...”

“Nico.” I sighed, finally coming out from under the covers and getting closer to him. His gaze was automatically redirected to the region of my pelvis, and frankly, I cannot blame him. My gaze was also glazed on the volume in his pants. “I want to do it.” I finished, and put a hand to his face, smiling lightly as he buried his head in my hand, his expression still uncertain. "I just... I'm not sure where to start."

"Oh, I can help with that.” He whispered, and I narrowed my eyes, casting the question in the air. He coughed with a sound that sounded more like "Will!" and when I was about to react he skillfully took my hand from his face and lowered his head gently, wrapping my penis in one hand while his tongue traced semicircles by its head. It was such a soft feeling I could barely feel it, but he seemed to be the most experienced, so I just closed my eyes and surrendered to his touch.

His hand began to move back and forth with a little more force, as he ventured to put a little more in his mouth. I could not contain a small groan that escaped my mouth, and that seemed to encourage him. With his other hand, he pushed my chest, making me lie down on the floor as I watched my dick grow harder, happy to get so much attention.

Pulling out of his mouth, licking from the sides, putting most of it in his mouth (I was impressed) and sucking, all this while his hand continued to move, was too much for my inexperienced body. I was bursting with electricity, and now my moans began to grow stronger. It was a calm, delicious delight, extremely gentle. Until it started to accelerate, and that's where I got lost. My back arched as I held his head in place, moving my hips to get the friction I wanted, which I needed. Nico understood the message and stood in place, but when I was on the edge of cumming, he took his head off my lower regions, his face flushed and a huge smile.

I felt like a melting pile of something that had once been Percy Jackson, but he was not finished with me yet. I grunted as he stepped away from me, then grinned as he came back with the lube, and undid his pants.

My legs were very soft after the load of pleasure I had received (even without cumming), so it took me three tries to actually get up. He was shorter than I was, so taking off his shirt was a pretty easy task. I ran my hands down his bare torso as he took off his underwear, and my gaze turned to his now-free cock. Even in this situation, I could not help but compare sizes, and I smiled at myself because, even though he had more experience than I did, at least in size I won.

Suddenly he kissed me, catching me completely off guard. His lips were hot, which wasn’t a surprise considering that he is the son of Hades. I also tasted something salty, and soon I realized I was tasting my own skin. It was kind of weird, but not bad at all.

As I kissed him passionately, Nico put a small bit of lubricant into his hands and smeared my whole penis. Soon I understood what was going to happen, and my heart began to accelerate in anticipation.

Pushing me to the bed, Nico made me lie down and then crawled over me, lining up with my penis. Then, very carefully, he went down, making me penetrate him, and I was finally inside him. It was ... Surreal. He was so tight, I could not think straight. I was in sensory overload, and he was aware of it.

And that was before he started to move.

Slowly at first, to make me get used to the feeling, he went up and down while his fingernails dug into my chest. Honestly, I did not feel the pain. There were so many new things, so many wonderful things happening, that I didn’t even have time to record this fact. I squeezed his thighs, and it made him go faster, and faster, until he was in a rhythm that made me want to scream with pleasure. He also moaned now, something unheard of.

He laid on my chest, his fists clenched at the head of the bed, and continued to move rhythmically, thrusting his head into the hollow of my neck. I hugged him, helping, pushing with my hips, panting, until my spine arched once more and my whole body was flooded with waves of pleasure. I bit into his shoulder to keep myself from screaming, but he did not seem to care about it, as he was caught in the pleasure. Exhausted, I decided to help him, and I had just begun to make back and forth movements on his penis when he at last jumped, throwing his body back and stiffening whole, scratching my chest and throwing cum all over my chest.

We stayed like that for a moment, panting, when he finally chuckled and fell beside me on the bed. I took a moment to get some toilet paper that I always left ready under the bed, and I removed the substance from my chest, before turning around and hugging him.

"That was ..." he began.

“Amazing? Wonderful? The best thing you've ever done in your life?”, I suggested, and he laughed.

"I was going to say not as bad as I expected.”

“Hey!”, I complained, mildly offended, but he stopped me with one more of his soft, slow kisses that melted all my defenses and left my mind blank.

“You know what?”, he smiled against my mouth, still with his eyes closed. I just moaned, wanting more kisses. "If you want to send me erotic pictures more often ... I swear I will not mind." He laughed, and I laughed together.

It would definitely happen again. We fell asleep, clinging to each other, in the soft breeze of the dawn trying to get through the cracks in the window.


End file.
